


L'élève du Maitre de Potions (Compatible Tome 5)

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Obscurité & Lumière [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imported, Rewritten after the Goblet of Fire, Réécriture après la coupe de feu, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: Une jeune femme aveugle arrive à Poudlard en mission secrète, seulement pour se trouver alliée à l'homme à qui on lui avait dit de ne pas faire confiance: Severus Rogue. Nouvelle édition, après Tome 5. Ecrit par RJ Anderson.





	1. Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Potions Master's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321966) by R J Anderson. 



> Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire fait partie de la révision complète automne 2003 de la trilogie « Obscurité et Lumière » originelle, modifiée à partir de la forme sous laquelle elle était tout d'abord apparue sur le web au cours du printemps et de l'automne 2001. Pour s'adapter au 'canon' de Harry Potter jusqu'à l'Ordre du Phénix inclus, de nouvelles scènes ont été ajoutées, d'autres ont été transportées à d'autres périodes et dans d'autres lieux, et d'autres ont été retaillées ou coupées. J'ai aussi relissé ce que je trouvais être de niveau inégal,ou ne convenant pas aux personnages, j'ai corrigé des erreurs d'emplois et de style, et j'ai arrangé deux ou trois défauts mineurs mais ennuyeux.
> 
> Je suis profondément reconnaissante envers tous ceux qui m'ont aidé au cours du processus de révision, en traquant et identifiant les écarts entre O&L et l'OdP, et en faisant des suggestions utiles d'amélioration: tout d'abord, mes béta-lecteurs depuis longtems et très chers amis Teri Krenek,Alec Dossetor, Liz Barr,et Erica ; et deuxièmement, les membres de la liste de diffusion « O&L Revisions », tout particulièrment Christy/Sabrina, Sarah Izhilzha, Kim Krajci, Sannali alias Morwen, Emily Bytheway, Carole alias Snape's Witch, Laura Page, Elaine Lahey, Liz E., Julia Steinberg, Manda, et Zebee Johnstone. Mes remerciements sincères à vous tous.
> 
> Les commentaires et les critiques sont toujours les bienvenus, et peuvent être envoyés à: rja (arobase) pobox (point) com.

La lune, le feu et la voix d'un homme. Ces trois choses étaient imprimées de manière indélébile dans sa mémoire, plus clairement que le kneazle en peluche sans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas dormir lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, ou que l'expression sur le visage de son père lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée pour la dernière fois.

Elle avait attendu quatorze ans, passés à écouter, que cette voix parle à nouveau. Et quand elle l'entendrait, elle la reconnaîtrait immédiatement.

Ce qu' elle ferait quand cela arriverait, cependant, elle n'en avait jamais été entièrement sûre.

***

"D'où ça ?" Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se figea au milieu de son mouvement, ses lunettes rondes étincelant dans la lumière lorsqu' il se tourna pour regarder fixement la fille à ses côtés. En hâte, ne voulant pas qu'ils la voient, Maud recula jusque derrière une armure au pied de l'escalier. Indécis, le petit hibou bougea sur l'épaule de Maud, mais celle-ci murmura "Regarde ," et Athéna obéit, suivant les trois autres élèves de ses imperturbables yeux jaunes.

"Je viens de vous le dire," dit la jeune fille, changeant de position la pile de livres dans ses bras. "Durmstrang".

"Oh, super," grogna le dernier membre du trio, un garçon dégingandé aux cheveux roux. "Juste ce dont nous avions besoin, en plus de tout le reste. Un Serpentard qui a passé les six dernières années à étudier les Arts Sombres."

La fille lui lança un regard sévère. "Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs! Viktor m'a dit-"

Bien sûr, pensa Maud. J'aurais dû la reconnaître tout de suite. La photographie de la jeune femme avait accompagné Victor Krum à son retour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et bien qu'il ait eu peu de choses à dire du reste de son séjour à Poudlard, il avait presque été éloquent au sujet de Hermione Granger. "Attendez." Le garçon à lunettes repoussa sans cérémonie ses cheveux loin de ses yeux, révélant une horrible cicatrice sur son front et subitement Maud sut son nom aussi sûrement que s'il le lui avait crié : Harry Potter. "Comment savez-vous qu'elle est à Serpentard ? Elle était pas la cérémonie de la Répartition avec les autres hier soir."

"Bien sûr que non. Elle est seulement arrivée ici ce matin. Et de toute façon, seules les première années portent le chapeau."

"Bon, ils la mettront bien dans une des Maisons," l'interrompit Ron, "alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas répartie comme tout le monde."

"Nous pourrions le demander au Professeur McGonagall-" dit Hermione, mais elle semblait dubitative.

Harry fit une grimace amère. "Toi, tu pourrais. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise de m'occuper de mes affaires, merci bien..."

De sa place dans les ombres, Maud écouta les trois étudiants se disputer le long du le couloir et fit un sourire ironique. Les nouvelles voyageaient vite ici à Poudlard : pas comme à Durmstrang, où l'air était épais de secrets et où la vérité ne s'aventurait nulle part sans un cortège de mensonges. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer.

Athéna émit un hululement interrogateur et Maud leva une main pour la rassurer, faisant couler les douces plumes tachetées de blanc du hibou entre ses doigts. "Oui", dit-elle. "Nous partons à présent."

Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait dit d'aller immédiatement voir le directeur de sa nouvelle Maison et il ne ferait pas bon être en retard.

***

Quand elle s'était préparée à se mettre au lit cette nuit-là, ses parents étaient assis à la table de cuisine, buvant du thé et conversant à voix basse. Un journal était ouvert entre eux deux. "Je ne peux pas y croire," dit sa mère. "D'abord ils ont menacé les Maberleys, puis ils ont torturé Betty Tibbits. Où cela s'arrêtera-t-il ?"

"Shhh, Margo," dit son père, avec un avertissement inexprimé dans sa voix : Pas devant l'enfant.

Debout sur la pointe des pieds elle embrassa sa mère et tira sur la main de son père, le priant de lui lire son histoire du soir. C'était une histoire spéciale, inventée spécialement pour elle, et, bien qu'elle ait dû l'avoir entendue déjà cent fois, elle n'en était jamais lassée.

Quand il eut fini l'histoire, il la coucha, embrassa son front et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Toujours éveillée, elle était couchée et regardait la lune, ses petits yeux en scrutaient la face, s'efforçant de la lire et l'interpréter comme son père le faisait pour les artefacts magiques confiés à son soin. Son visage indifférent ne lui révélait rien, mais sa présence la réconfortait. Elle l' imaginait comme un grand bouclier d'argent, protégeant sa maison et la famille qui y était, les gardant de Vous-Savez-Qui, le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle apprenait tout juste à craindre.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout juste lorsque soudainement, terriblement elle se rendit compte d'une présence dans la pièce, une grande forme maigre se dessinant dans l'obscurité au pied de son lit. Elle se redressa en un éclair, la bouche ouverte pour pousser un cri d'alarme, mais une voix prononça un unique commandement :

"Silentio!"

Et elle ne put sortir aucun son.

Rapidement, l'étranger fit le tour du lit et l'attrapa par les poignets, l'immobilisant sans peine malgré ses mouvements de lutte. La regardant dans les yeux, il parla à nouveau, sa voix à peine plus sonore qu'un chuchotement :

"Écoute-moi et ne fait pas l'idiote. Ta vie est en danger."

Elle arrêta de se débattre et se figea, lui rendant un regard d'incrédulité choquée.

"Les Mangemorts sont là. Il te tueront si-"

Au loin dans le couloir, elle entendit le son d'un bris de bois et le cri perçant et rauque de sa mère. "Avada Kedavra!" aboya une voix peu familière et le cri fut interrompu, finissant dans un coup assourdi.

L'homme la tenant s'immobilisa, écoutant, ses traits anguleux blancs dans le clair de lune. Subitement il eut l'air très jeune. Puis il se tourna vers elle et poursuivit de façon encore plus pressante :

"Nous n'avons pas le temps. Si tu veux vivre, tu dois me faire confiance, maintenant, et faire ce que je dis. Exactement ce que je dis, fillette. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu voies. Tu comprends ?"

Papa, articula-t-elle silencieusement, des larmes montant à ses yeux. Maman.

L'étranger hésita, la regardant. Puis, prenant une rapide décision, il tira une baguette de ses robes et prononça les mots qui changeraient sa vie pour toujours :

« Abrumpo visum. »

***

"À l'heure, je vois. Vous pouvez vous asseoir."

Un instant, Maud hésita, sa voix pétrifiée dans sa gorge; puis elle se força à bouger et obéit, prenant la chaise devant le bureau. Elle pouvait sentir les serres d'Athéna s'enfoncer dans son épaule à travers son nouvel uniforme de Poudlard, beaucoup plus léger que les fourrures et les cuirs qu'elle avait portés dans son école précédente, et elle réprima tout juste une grimace.

"Je viens juste d'être informé-" dit-il avec un léger retroussement des lèvres - "que vous avez été transférée ici de Durmstrang pour achever votre éducation magique. Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

Cette réponse, au moins, vint facilement. "Le précédent directeur de Durmstrang entretenait un enseignement de qualité pour ses étudiants. Je n'ai pas la même confiance dans le nouveau Directeur. De plus, mon oncle voulait m'avoir plus près de lui et puisqu'il est mon tuteur, j'ai pensé que ce serait montrer peu de reconnaissance que de désobéir." Elle parlait calmement, le visage inexpressif, mais son cœur battait la chamade.

"Et vous avez choisi cette Maison." Il semblait sceptique.

"Cela semblait approprié."

"Approprié pour quoi ?"

"Pour mes futures... ambitions." Et vous pouvez en penser ce que vous voulez, ajouta-elle mentalement.

Les sourcils du directeur se haussèrent, mais il ne semblait pas mécontent. "Je vois. Bien, alors, bienvenue à Serpentard, Mademoiselle Maugrey." 

Elle serra sa main dans les siennes, en sentant la forme, les callosités et les os.

"Merci, professeur Rogue."

***

Elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé après cela. Enveloppée dans une obscurité étrangère, incapable de parler, elle n'avait été que vaguement consciente du fait que l'étranger l'ait portée jusqu'à la cuisine, dans une tempête de menaces et d'arguments et des supplications déspérées et étranglées de larmes de son père. Mais à travers la trame dure de ces sons, la voix de l'étranger courrait comme un fil de soie et elle s'y accrocha désespérément tandis qu'il négociait sa vie :

"La fille a à peine quatre ans, est elle est aveugle en plus de cela. Qu'avez-vous peur qu'elle vous fasse?" Ses mots étaient remplis de dédain. "En tout cas, c'est une sang-pur: la tuer serait un gâchis inutile."

"Mais si elle raconte-"

"Raconte quoi ? Que trois hommes dont elle n'a jamais vu les visages sont venus chez elle et ont fait quelque chose que chacun saura demain matin de toute façon ?"

"Maudie," haleta son père. "Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît-"

Sa mère était morte, mais elle ne le savait pas. Son père était impuissant, ses lunettes cassées et sa baguette en miettes à ses pieds, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir cela. Elle essaya de tendre ses bras vers lui, mais l'étranger les lui tint dans une poigne d'acier et elle comprit soudainement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle réagisse à ce qu'elle entendait, qu'elle devait feindre d'être sourde aussi bien qu'aveugle et muette.

"Les Aurors seront là d'une minute à l'autre," gronda une voix profonde. "Sortez ici, alors, et prenez cette morveuse avec vous. Laissez-la quelque part où elle ne sera pas trouvée pour un bon moment, ça les occupera de la chercher."

"Efface sa mémoire," dit un autre homme. "Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques."

"Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire." La voix de l'étranger était un grognement. "Je m'en occuperai." Ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle, elle sentit ses muscles bouger et lorsque la brise fraîche de la nuit frappa son visage elle se rendit compte qu'il la portait hors de la maison, loin de ses parents et de la seule sécurité qu'elle ait jamais connue.

Papa, cria-t-elle, papa !

Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

***

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" La question lui était lancée, comme un défi à un duel. Maud resta debout immobile à côté de son coffre à demi déballé, résignée devant une autre bataille verbale.

"Maud Maugrey. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, je suis de la famille de Fol Oeil. C'est mon oncle."

L'autre fille fit une pause, évidemment secouée, puis se remit à marcher à pas mesurés. Maud ne bougea pas et ne se donna même pas la peine de donner l'illusion de se tourner : le regard fixe d'Athéna pouvait suivre la Serpentard peu importe où elle allait.

"Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas 'de fol oeil', toi aussi?" railla la fille. Elle était grande, quoique pas tout à fait aussi grande que Maud, et aussi sombre que Maud était claire. Ses yeux étaient petits et porcins, sa bouche tordue dans une forme ironique. "Tu as l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que lui."

"Sans doute" dit calmement Maud. "Mais as-tu une idée de combien cette chose coûte ? S'il n'avait pas été un Auror ils ne le lui auraient jamais donné. Et de toute façon, mon oncle a perdu son œil. J'ai toujours les deux miens et je ne savoure pas la pensée qu'on me les arrache. Tu le ferais toi ?"

Elle avait mis un accent délibéré sur le mot « arrache » et l'autre fille tressaillit. "Non", lança-t-elle dans une nouvelle tentative de bravade, "mais au moins mes yeux fonctionnent. Ils n'ont pas l'air effrayant comme les tiens."

"Tu sais," dit Maud, "je ne peux pas me rappeler avoir vu une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier genre ' Cherche voyou mesquin, se présenter soi-même '. On recommence ? Je suis ta nouvelle camarade. Et tu es... ?"

"Tu quoi ?" La fille était bouche bée. "Ils m'ont dit que tu étais une Gryffondor."

"Et tu les as crus ? Comment un Gryffondor entrerait-il ici ?"

"Eh bien, je veux dire, ton oncle..."

"Est le frère de mon père. Et alors ?" Maud s'assit vers le pied de son lit et continua à déballer ses affaires. "Demande au Professeur Rogue si tu ne me crois pas. Il te dira que je suis une Serpentard."

La fille resta en arrière un moment, la mesurant du regard. Puis elle marmonna, "Muriel Groggins," et tendit sa main.

Elle n'avait pas fait d'excuses, mais Maud savait qu'il ne fallait pas en attendre. "Heureuse de te rencontrer. C'est Athéna," et elle montra le petit hibou assis sur son épaule.

"C'est comme cela que tu te débrouilles ? Un sort te fait voir par ses yeux ?"

"La plupart du temps, oui. Mais elle ne peut pas être avec moi tout le temps, donc j'ai aussi... quelques autres trucs." En fait, sans Athéna, elle trouverait très difficile de se diriger dans les couloirs de Poudlard- - quoique aigus ses autres sens puissent être, même eux ne pouvaient pas compenser une perte totale de vision. Mais au milieu d'un nid de serpents comme celui-là, ce serait folie que de l'admettre.

"Oh," dit Muriel, sonnant impressionnée à contre cœur. "Bon... tu as déjà ton emploi du temps ?"

Et avec cela, il semblait qu'une trêve ait été déclarée. En quelques minutes deux autres filles de septième année de Serpentard comme elles, entrèrent dans la pièce et rejoignirent la conversation. L'une était une fille jolie, au visage rond avec des frisettes brunes ébouriffées, l'autre blonde aux yeux verts, comme Maud, quoique ses traits soient légèrement chevalins et qu'il y ait un vide considérable entre ses dents. Elles se présentèrent respectivement comme Annie Barfoot et Lucinda Swann et en quelques minutes la pièce était remplie de commérages.

"Avez-vous entendu ce que les jumeaux Weasley ont fait au Bain des Enseignants ?"

"Si j'ai entendu ça ? J'étais juste derrière la porte! Vous auriez dû entendre le hurlement de Madame Bibine quand elle a ouvert le robinet!"

"Ils ont de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyés. Mais les Gryffondors sont comme ça, on leur laisse tout passer..."

"Pas tout. Rogue a attrapé les Weasleys en train de distribuer des Gouttes Vertigineuses aux premières années et a enlevé dix points à Gryffondor -chacun."

"Vingt points avant même que les cours commencent ? Ooh, cela ne va pas les rendre populaires..."

"En parlant de cours ,de Rogue et de Gryffondors," dit Muriel, "Nous avons cours de Potions en première heure ce matin. Toi aussi, Maud?"

Maud acquiesça.

"Lucinda aussi. Allons y."

***

L'étranger la déposa sur la colline au-dessus de sa maison et s' accroupit à côté d'elle, en tenant fermement ses épaules.

"Écoute," dit-il, sa voix tranchante d'urgence. "Les Mangemorts qui étaient là ce soir - ils cherchaient un artéfact. Une amulette que ton père était sensé avoir étudié. Mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvée; c'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont emmené à la place. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais tu dois- " Un éclatement sourd résonna dans la nuit et une vague de chaleur frappa son visage. Subitement l'air était plein du gémissement des poutres en bois et de l'odeur de cendre chaude. Feu. Sa maison brûlait et avec cela toutes les choses qu'elle avait aimées. Maman, gémit-elle.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, fillette?" L'homme la secoua sauvagement. "Je vais essayer d'aider ton père. Mais je ne peux pas faire cela si je suis mort, ou enfermé à Azkaban. Quand les Aurors te trouveront, raconte leur ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir, mais ne leur dit rien- rien- à mon sujet. Si ton oncle demande comment tu t'es échappée, dis lui que tu es sortie par la fenêtre et que tu as couru. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Malgré ses larmes et la terreur du feu, elle inclina la tête. Sa voix était belle et elle lui faisait confiance, comme elle avait eu confiance en la Lune - et peut-être non moins sottement.

"Abrogo silentium," murmura l'étranger et elle put parler de nouveau, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à dire. Elle attendit simplement, attendant qu'il lui redonne sa vue et elle ne fut pas déçue :

"Reddo visum!"

Elle cligna des yeux.

Mais rien ne se passa

***.

"Mlle Maugrey."

La tête de Maud se souleva en sursaut au son de la voix du Professeur, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir : Athéna s'était endormie sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas une surprise, sachant que la matinée avait été longue et occupée, et que l'une comme l'autre avaient très peu dormi la nuit précédente. Dans la chaleur de la classe de Potions, avec le bouillonnement des chaudrons autour d'elle , Maud s'était presque endormie elle-même.

"Oui, Professeur Rogue ?" dit-elle.

"Si vous avez fini votre petit somme-" sa voix traînant sardoniquement sur le dernier mot - "cela vous ennuierait-il d'informer la classe des propriétés de l'ellébore combinée à de l’œil de triton ?"

Fatiguée comme elle l'était, la réponse vint automatiquement: les Potions avaient toujours été sa meilleure matière. "Ces deux ingrédients ne devraient jamais être combinés, car leurs effets s'annulent mutuellement."

Elle ne pouvait pas voir ou même deviner son expression, mais quand il parla de nouveau, le sarcasme avait disparu. "Excellent. Écrivez donc tous cela. Comme une équation, si vous préférez : ellébore plus œil de triton égal une perte de votre temps si précieux. Mlle Maugrey-" les mots devinrent bas, doux comme une caresse - "je suis heureux de voir que l'Académie de Durmstrang est à la hauteur de sa réputation."

Sa gorge était sèche. D'une voix rauque elle dit, "Merci."

Si Rogue l'avait entendue, il ne le montra pas. Il se tourna et s'éloigna, disant d'un ton cassant : "Maintenant. Nommez deux autres ingrédients qui ne doivent pas être combinés et expliquez pourquoi : Fred Weasley."

"Le Gruau d'avoine et des fientes de hibou," vint la réponse prompte, "parce que si cela arrive de nouveau ma mère me tuera"

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, brusquement interrompu par le son de la main de Rogue frappant le bureau. "Silence!"

Maud ne put réprimer un frisson : même après quatorze ans, le parallèle était trop proche pour être confortable. Rogue continua avec une douceur mortelle, "Si au cours de vos expériences infâmes, M. Weasley, vous deviez un jour vous faire exploser accidentellement, je n'en serai pas même légèrement étonné."

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas," dit une autre voix, presque identique à celle de Fred, "lui non plus."

À ce moment, comme sur un signe, il y eut un bruit perçant de métal déchiré et un des chaudrons éclata. Instinctivement Maud souleva ses pieds du plancher et s'abrita derrière son bureau pendant que le liquide chaud éclaboussait la salle de classe et que des cris perçants emplissaient l'air. Cette potion était juste supposée être un Élixir Éreintant, mais pour obtenir une réaction comme celle là, quelqu'un devait avoir sérieusement mal respecté les proportions.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant que le chaos ne soit sous contrôle et plusieurs étudiants avec des blessures légères durent être envoyés voir Madame Pomfresh. Rogue tança vertement le Gryffondor responsable de l'explosion - non pas, étonnamment, un des jumeaux Weasley, mais une fille en pleurs qui avait accidentellement renversé sa bouteille de queues de scorpion séchées dans son chaudron - et congédia la classe.

Athéna avait été éveillée par la commotion, donc Maud pouvait voir à nouveau. Elle commença à rassembler ses livres, prête à partir, mais la voix de Rogue l'arrêta.

"Mlle Maugrey. Vous resterez un instant."

"Mieux vaudrait que tu fasses attention," chuchota George Weasley en passant devant elle pour sortir. "Je pense qu'il t'aime bien."

"S'il essaye d'en profiter," ajouta Fred gravement, juste derrière lui, "Fie toi à nous. Nous te promettons que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir-"

"-pour ne pas vomir-"

"-ou mourir de rire."

"Dehors !" tonna Rogue, et les jumeaux disparurent avec un dernier sourire mauvais.

Dans un tourbillon de robes noires, le professeur s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à la porte et la ferma fermement. Puis il se tourna et la regarda, ses yeux sombres scrutant son visage. Ce qu'il voyait, ou s'attendait à voir, elle ne le savait pas : mais finalement il parut satisfait et s'assit à son bureau, poussant de côté une pile de devoirs et prenant un parchemin du fond de la pile.

"Il est évident, Mlle Maugrey," dit-il, "que vos excellentes notes en Potions à Durmstrang n'étaient pas injustifiées. Votre connaissance du sujet est considérablement supérieure à celle de vos camarades de classe- même en prenant en compte le talent considérable, bien qu'idiotement gaspillé, des jumeaux Weasley- et je peux voir que vous allez probablement trouver le programme de cette année ennuyeux, à moins d'y ajouter quelque défi complémentaire."

Elle ne répondit rien, se bornant à l'observer à travers les yeux d'Athéna. Sa tête était penchée sur le parchemin qu'il tenait, des cheveux grêles et noirs tombant de son visage. Il avait l'air, pensa-t-elle, d'un homme épuisé, et non simplement par les exigences de l'enseignement.

"Comme vous voyez ici," dit-il, tournant le papier et le poussant vers elle, "j'ai fait une liste de plusieurs projets d'étude indépendants qui pourraient vous intéresser. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serai bien sûr disponible aussi souvent que mon emploi du temps me le permettra. Mais je suppose que vous en êtes ... tout à fait capable."

Elle le regarda encore quelque instant avant de se pencher sur la liste, Athéna suivit immédiatement son geste afin qu'elle puisse le lire. Veritaserum, lit-elle. Potion Wolfsbane. Potion de Régénération des nerfs-

Son souffle se gela dans sa gorge.

"Et pendant que vous vous décidez, Mlle Maugrey," dit tranquillement Rogue, "pourriez vous me répéter pourquoi vous avez choisi d'être à Serpentard ?"

Elle ferma sa main autour du parchemin, le chiffonnant entre ses doigts. Savait-il ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, ou l'avait il seulement deviné? Eh bien, elle devrait prendre le risque. S'il n'avait pas changé, il comprendrait. "Parce que je veux être Auror," dit-elle. "Et la première règle de survie est : connaissez votre ennemi."

Pendant un long moment il lui rendit son regard fixe, ou celui d' Athéna, sans bouger. Quand il parla enfin sa belle voix était rauque : "Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des ennemis, Mlle Maugrey."

"Je sais," dit-elle. "L'un d'entre eux a sauvé ma vie autrefois."

"Et coupé vos nerfs optiques en même temps," s'irrita-il, avec une sauvagerie qu'elle savait être adressée à lui, non à elle. "Un instant de hâte, un mauvais verbe latin - et penser j'avais l'habitude de me vanter des bénéfices d'une éducation classique."

***

Il essaya de nouveau, employant la même expression et d'autres, mais sa vue ne revint pas. Elle était abasourdie par son échec et quoiqu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage elle savait que lui aussi était déconcerté. À maintes reprises il répéta cet ordre, sa voix pleine de frustration et finalement de colère, mais enfin il dut renoncer.

"J'arrangerai cela," dit-il d'un ton plat. " Un jour. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi en ce moment."

Elle avait essayé, jusque-là, d'être courageuse. Mais cette déception, s'ajoutant à son épuisement et à sa crainte, était trop. Elle éclata en énormes sanglots et enfouit son visage dans les robes de l'étranger. Il sentait les racines et les herbes séchées, comme le placard de sa mère et pendant qu'elle pleurait, elle sentait sa main hésitante, légère comme une plume, toucher ses cheveux.

***

"Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une potion marche ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux noirs se rétrécirent. "Êtes-vous prête à essayer ?"

"Si vous m'aidez."

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il lui tendit la main et pour la deuxième fois, elle la prit, la tint comme si c'était un objet précieux.

"Mademoiselle Maugrey," dit-il. "Je le ferai."


	2. Purgatorio

"Êtes-vous prête ?"

Ses lèvres étaient sèches et ses genoux tremblaient. Mais le calme de sa voix, la confiance absolue qu'elle avait en ses capacités à elle comme en ses capacités à lui la rassurèrent. Ils avaient fait des recherches sur cette potion pendant des semaines, ajoutant et soustrayant des ingrédients, recommençant non moins de cinq fois avant d'être satisfaits. Si cela échouait, cela échouerait, mais au moins cela ne la tuerait pas.

"Oui," dit-elle. Puis elle souleva le gobelet et but.

De manière peu surprenante, la potion avait mauvais goût : la plupart des potions ayant quelque effet l'avaient. Un frisson courut dans tout son corps lorsque le liquide chaud se répandit en elle. Alors, lentement, elle leva la tête.

Dans le demi-jour des cachots elle pouvait voir les traits pâles, anguleux de Rogue aussi clairement qu'en plein midi - ce qui signifiait, ironiquement, que sa vue n'était pas revenue. Quoi que la potion lui ait fait, elle regardait toujours le monde avec les yeux d'Athéna.

Le petit hibou, sentant la déception de sa maîtresse, oscilla sur l'épaule de Maud et hulula lugubrement. Rogue jura et laissa retomber la louche dans le chaudron. "Ça aurait dû marcher."

"J'ai dû me tromper dans les proportions," lui dit Maud, ravalant l'amertume dans sa gorge. "Un peu plus d'extrait de mandragore aurait peut être suffit, ou-"

"Non". La voix de son professeur était plate. "J'ai vérifié deux fois votre recette moi-même. Les ingrédients régénérateurs étaient tout à fait corrects."

"Alors je devrai retourner à la bibliothèque de nouveau et faire des recherches sur les combinaisons. Pour être sure d'éliminer toutes les aversions potentielles."

Il ne la contredit pas, mais la ligne dure de sa bouche trahissait son scepticisme. Severus Rogue était l'un des meilleurs fabricants de potions du monde sorcier; si elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose dans sa recette il aurait sûrement trouvé et corrigé l'erreur auparavant.

Mais que faire d'autre ? Renoncer, admettre la défaite, se résigner à la cécité et la mort de son rêve de toute une vie ? Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, pas plus que dans celui de Rogue. Elle avait travaillé trop durement, trop souffert, pour abandonner son ambition maintenant.

"Il est tard," dit-elle enfin. "Je ferais mieux de retourner au dortoir." Elle se tourna mollement pour s'en aller, mais la main de Rogue se posa sur son épaule - son épaule gauche, à l'opposé du perchoir habituel d'Athéna - et elle s' arrêta.

"C'est seulement le début, Mlle Maugrey," lui dit-il. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans sa voix et elle lui en était reconnaissante : s'il lui avait parlé doucement, elle aurait pu s'effondrer. "Il y a d'autres recettes, d'autres ingrédients, qui n'ont pas encore été essayés, et je suis sûr que nous trouverons le bon."

Ses longs doigts se serrèrent brièvement, avant de la laisser partir. Elle sortit du donjon dans la lumière vacillante des torches du couloir, redressant les épaules et levant la tête, reprenant à nouveau sa cape habituelle d'indifférence. Personne en la voyant, n'imaginerait que quelque chose d'important lui était arrivé ce soir là, ou que quelque part, derrière ses yeux verts sans vie, il y avait une mer de larmes.

***

"Ils ne te laisseront jamais le faire, Maudie."

Son oncle, grisonnant et mutilé par sa longue carrière, passée à se battre contre des magiciens sombres, faisait les cent pas devant le feu, sa jambe de bois claquant sur les pierres. "Quand tu es un Auror tu as besoin de tout ton esprit et de tous tes sens et encore d'une certaine intuition. Tu as une bonne tête, Maudie, je n'en doute pas; mais Athéna ne remplacera pas tes deux yeux."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-elle. "Sa vue est meilleure que celle de n'importe quel humain. Avec elle je peux voir à trois cent soixante degrés sans me retourner, même dans l'obscurité. C'est presque aussi bon que ce qu'ils t'ont donné."

L’œil auquel elle se venait de référer, lisse et d'un bleu brillant, se fixa soudainement sur elle, comme s'il essayait de voir jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. "Mais mon œil fou n'a pas besoin de sommeil, Maudie et il ne s'envole pas. Athéna est un petit hibou courageux, mais elle a ses limites. S'ils te la prenaient, tu serais impuissante."

"Je ne suis pas impuissante." Ses petites mains se serrèrent sur les bras de la chaise et elle lui rendit son déconcertant regard fixe avec une résolution qui la fit paraître plus vieille que ses dix ans. "Je peux trouver mon chemin, même sans Athéna. Je me suis entraînée-"

"Se déplacer dans la maison est une chose. Se battre contre des sorciers sombres en est une autre." Il tapota le côté de son nez, où un morceau considérable manquait. "Crois moi, Maudie, je le sais."

Elle mordit sa lèvre durement, déterminée à ne pas pleurer. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper sur le ton de la voix de l'Oncle Alastor : pour lui, le sujet était clos. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela, alors qu' il aurait dû, plus que tous, la comprendre ?

Physiquement il y avait peu de ressemblance entre eux, mais au-dessous de la peau ils étaient faits d'une même matière: tous les deux péniblement conscients du mal dans le monde, conduits par une passion pour la justice, poursuivant leur cause avec une ardeur résolue qui semblait excessive et même folle aux yeux des sorciers ordinaires. Après avoir vécu avec son oncle pendant six ans Maud savait, mieux que presque tous, ce qu'il coûtait d'être un Auror.

Et dire que le prix était trop haut pour qu'elle le paye était une pilule dure à avaler.

***

" -ne pouvons pas simplement passer toute l'année sur les boîtes à casse-croute, nous avons aussi besoin de nouvelles idées. "

"Attends, j'ai trouvé-Pastilles d'Allongement de lobe. Dès que tu les suces tes oreilles commencent à grandir -"

"Ça ressemble trop au Caramel Longue-langue."

"Et alors ? Nous n'avons jamais réussi à l'essayer sur quelqu'un d'autre que Dudley."

"Et le Soda Scintillant ? L'avons nous aussi abandonné?"

"Ah, ouais, je l'avais oublié. Je parie que les filles adoreront ça-"

Maud poussa une autre pile de livres entre elle et les jumeaux Weasley, essayant de bloquer le murmure de leurs voix et le grincement de leurs plumes, mais c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

"Cela vous ennuierait-il de baisser d'un ton ?" dit-elle .

Fred regarda George. George regarda Fred. Alors ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle et dirent d'une même voix, "Ouais, en fait."

"En fait," ajouta George, "nous parlons bas. Tes oreilles sont trop bonnes, voilà le problème."

"Voila pourquoi," dit Fred, "tu as besoin de Chewing-gum de Plaisir Assourdissant de notre invention." Il fit mine de tenir un paquet imaginaire. "On mâche et tout ce bruit de fond ennuyeux disparaît simplement. Bien sûr, tous les sons que tu pourrais vouloir entendre aussi, mais les effets durent seulement, oh, environ une demi-heure..."

"Nan", l'interrompit George, "deux heures. Assez pour passer une des classes du Professeur Binns. Les premières-années achèteront tout."

"Bonne idée!" dit Fred en prenant des notes sur son parchemin.

Maud ferma son livre et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait étudié pendant des heures et elle pouvait sentir la fatigue d'Athéna aussi bien que la sienne. "Abiungo", chuchota-t-elle et le petit hibou, libéré de leur lien magique, s'élança en l'air avec un doux hululement de gratitude. Athéna ne resterait pas loin longtemps : mais elle avait besoin d'étendre ses ailes et en profiterait.

"Hé," dit George, "tu t'y connais en ingrédients de potions-puis-je te demander quelque chose ?"

En tant que Serpentard, elle aurait du l'ignorer. En fait, elle ne devrait même pas être assise là du tout, parce que les Serpentards n'occupaient en général pas les même places que les Gryffondors si l'un ou l'autre avait le choix. D'autre part, elle avait seulement rejoint sa Maison cette année; et les jumeaux Weasley étaient connus pour être des fauteurs de troubles d'une sorte que même un Serpentard pourrait approuver.

"Demande toujours," dit-elle .

"Avec quoi remplacerais-tu de l'écaille de basilic en poudre ?"

"Avec quelque chose de meilleur marché, tu veux dire ?"

"Ouais. À deux Galions le gramme, notre marge de profit part en fumée."

Maud y réfléchit un instant. "Racine de Méduse," dit-elle enfin. "Mais vous devrez en employer une grande quantité pour obtenir le même résultat et ça a un assez mauvais arrière-goût. Vous auriez besoin d'une saveur forte pour le neutraliser. Comme de la réglisse."

"Oh, je l'aime," dit George.

"A quoi cela servira-t-il ?" demanda Maud. "Sucettes pétrifiantes ?"

"C'est ça!" Il y eut plus de grincements pendant que la plume de Fred courrait à travers le parchemin. "Merci, nous avions du mal à leur trouver un nom ..."

"Mieux vaut ne plus la laisser nous aider désormais," avertit George. "ou nous devrions commencer à la payer."

"Vous oubliez, " dit Maud, " que je suis une Serpentard. Le mal est sa propre récompense."

"Oh, je l'aime vraiment." Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle car il s'était appuyé sur la table vers elle. "Où avez-vous été toute ma vie, Maud Maugrey ? À part quelque part en Europe de l'Est à étudier les Arts Sombres, je veux dire."

"Hé", dit Fred , "je l'ai vue en premier."

"JE l'ai vue en premier. "

Aucun un d'entre eux n'était sérieux, bien sûr : les jumeaux Weasley ne l'étaient presque jamais. Et Maud savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'imaginer qu'elle avait une apparence extraordinaire. Cependant, le fait qu'on se batte pour elle, même en plaisantant, était une expérience nouvelle et amusante. "Allons, les garçons," dit-elle avec une sévérité feinte. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous est assez bon pour moi ? »

"Tu as raison" La chaise de George craqua quand il se rassit avec un soupir théâtral. "Comment pourrions-nous espérer rivaliser avec le doucereux, l'aimable, toujours charmant et séduisant professeur Rogue ? La romance d'un chaudron fumant, les jours à la lumière des baguettes et les nez de chauves-souris-"

Maud s'étrangla. "Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?," dit-elle avec effort.

George reprit son souffle pour lui répondre, mais son jumeau fut plus rapide. "Bah, c'est rien", lui dit-il. "Tu es l'élève favorite de Rogue, c'est tout."

"Ça", ajouta George, "et toutes ces heures supplémentaires tu passes dans les cachots-"

"Tait-toi idiot," siffla Fred.

Maud balaya ses soucis. Elle avait regagné sa maîtrise de soi et s'était sentie seulement un peu irréfléchie. "Vous avez triché," dit-elle. "Vous étiez supposer attendre qu'ils aient publié ma confession dans la Gazette du Sorcier. ' Oh Severus, ' ai-je pleuré, me pâmant dans ses bras virils, etc. Mais vous êtes arrivés trop tard, c'est fini."

"Oh ?" dit George.

"J'en ai bien peur." Elle prit une expression tragique. "J'étais juste la dernière dans une longue liste de cœurs brisés-"

Fred cracha. "Ça va, arrête, tu as gagné."

"J'ai pensé que cela remportait à peu près le prix de la Rumeur la Plus stupide de Poudlard," admit George.

"Vous auriez à peu près raison," dit Maud.

Elle avait à peine fini de parler quand elle entendit le doux vrombissement des ailes d'Athéna, sentit la minuscule piqûre des griffes lorsque le hibou se posa sur son épaule. "Iungo", murmura-t-elle, invoquant le charme qui reliait la vision d'Athéna à la sienne et les jumeaux Weasley revinrent dans son champ de vision.

Et , à sa surprise écœurée, quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

Il était debout plusieurs pas derrière les Weasleys, ses yeux sombres la regardant froidement, son visage sans expression. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il se tourna dans un remous de noir et se fondit dans les ombres avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?" demanda Fred. "On dirait que tu viens de voir le Baron Sanglant."

George sourit. "Ou même pire, Rogue."

"Je dois partir," dit brusquement Maud. Elle recula sa chaise, ramassa une brassée de livres au hasard et se dépêcha de quitter la bibliothèque, laissant les jumeaux Weasley regarder fixement son sillage.

***

Elle avait du trahir sa déception d'une façon ou d'une autre, car l'Oncle Alastor arrêta de marcher et s'accroupit à côté de sa chaise, posant ses mains balafrées sur les siennes avec cette soudaine douceur lancinante qui la surprenait toujours. "Ne perds pas espoir, Maudie," dit-il. "Il y a plus d'une façon de se battre contre l'obscurité. Et même si tu n'es pas prête à rencontrer un Mangemort en combat singulier, j'ai la même confiance en les yeux d'Athéna et en tes oreilles qu'en les miennes. Si tu veux, j'ai une mission pour toi."

Maud l'observa prudemment un moment. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Il y a un homme que je veux faire surveiller, un Mangemort qui s'en est tiré. Il n'est qu'un voyou et un lâche et si Voldemort revient il se-" Il s'arrêta et se racla la gorge, comme s'il se rappelait soudainement à qui il parlait et continua un peu maladroitement, "-euh, pisserait dessus - avant de courir dans la direction opposée. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui et je n'aime pas ce qu'il est en train de faire. Aussi-"

"Mon oncle",dit Maud avec une faible note de reproche, "est-ce que tu n'es pas supposé être à la retraite?"

Il lui fit un sourire soudain, tordu. "Gamine va, tu me connais mieux que cela. T'en chargeras-tu ?"

"Qui est il ?"

"Il vient juste de devenir Directeur d'une école appelée Durmstrang. Une rumeur a circulé pendant des années que les étudiants de Durmstrang apprennent beaucoup plus des Arts Sombres que seulement la défense. Peut être ou non que c'était la vérité alors, mais si Igor Karkaroff est responsable là-bas, je parierai mon bon œil que c'est vrai à présent."

Maud était silencieuse, pesant ses mots. Enfin elle dit, "Tu veux que j'aille à Durmstrang."

"Franchement dit, Maudie, non. Je préférerais que tu ailles à Poudlard, où tu appartiens. Mais il n'y a aucune créature plus malheureuse qu'un faucon dans une cage, que la cage soit dorée ou non. Si tu es décidée à frapper un coup contre le côté sombre, je te donne ta chance pour m'aider à le faire. Mais ce travail sera dur, ne t'y trompes pas. Et si tu trouve que finalement tu ne veux pas continuer, dit-le juste et je te ramènerai à la maison." Il fit une pause, s'assit sur ses talons et dit, "c'est le mieux que je puisse t' offrir."

***

Elle trouva Muriel dans la salle commune, absorbée dans un livre fatigué dont la couverture peinte montrait un sorcier musclé embrassant une sorcière pâmée, leurs robes flottant dans la brise et menaçant de tomber. C'était ce genre de choses que Muriel lisait d'habitude.

"Alors," dit Maud, s'asseyant dans la chaise en face d'elle et faisant un effort pour garder une voix égale. "Était-ce de la rancune ou de la jalousie ?"

Muriel poussa un soupir exagéré et referma son livre. Le charme Sauvage de la Passion, flashèrent les lettres sur sa tranche, avant de disparaître. "Maintenant de quoi tu parles ?"

"Seulement toi, Lucinda et Annie saviez que je travaillais avec Rogue après les cours. Avec ces deux là, je ne serais pas étonnée si tout les Serpentards le savaient aussi. Mais seulement toi aurait étendu délibérément la rumeur à l'extérieur de notre Maison en le faisant sonner comme quelque chose de plus qu'un projet d'étude indépendant-"

"Et bien, n'est-ce pas le cas ?" se moqua Muriel . "J'ai vu comment il te regarde, comment il te traite en classe. Et ensuite il y a toi, avec ton pédant, Oui, Professeur Rogue et Non, Professeur Rogue et Puis-je vous aider, Professeur Rogue ? Tu pense juste que tu es spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Arrivée de Durmstrang, posant, essayant de faire passer le reste de nous Serpentards pour des inférieurs. Et maintenant tu te rapproches des Weasleys - qui penses-tu donc être ?"

Ou bien Muriel venait de la bibliothèque elle-même, ou bien elle avait un réseau d'espion remarquablement bon. "J'ai parlé aux jumeaux Weasley à peine cinq minutes," dit Maud entre ses dents. "Vas-tu faire courir le bruit que j'ai une liaison amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux aussi ? Soit sérieuse, Muriel. Les Weasleys sont des sangs pur, je peux avoir une conversation avec eux si je veux."

"Ce sont des Gryffondors! Des traîtres au sang et des amoureux des moldus! Aucun vrai Serpentard..."

"Oh, je vois," dit Maud, comme si elle venait tout juste de comprendre. "Est-ce pour Fred ou pour George que tu es jalouse ? Donne-moi une chance, je pourrais en placer un mot-"

Muriel émit un bruit étranglé, laissa tomber le livre et lui sauta à la gorge.

Lorsqu'elles s'effondrèrent sur le plancher, Athéna s'élança loin de l'épaule de Maud et se mit à tourner autour des deux filles, s'agitant et hululant avec inquiétude. Maud ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour s'être mise à l'abri : Muriel était encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Même en se battant pour retenir l'autre fille, son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Avait-elle touché par mégarde un point sensible ? Muriel était elle vraiment amoureuse de Fred ou de George - ou de Rogue ?

"Une baston ! Une baston!" cria un chœur de voix, suivie par un son de course pendant que les autres Serpentards du dortoir se précipitaient pour voir le spectacle. Muriel avait agrippé deux poignées des cheveux de Maud et semblait essayer de les arracher : Maud, désorientée par la vision tourbillonnante d'elle-même qui passait dans les yeux d'Athéna, luttait futilement pour libérer sa baguette magique de ses robes. Les élèves n'étaient pas supposés pratiquer se battre en duel, mais quand il s'agissait d'autodéfense-

Tirant soudain violemment elle se libéra de la poigne de Muriel, leva sa baguette magique et cria le premier charme qui lui vint à l'esprit, un mot né de sa propre confusion et de sa crainte :

"Formido!"

Immédiatement Muriel s'éloigna d'elle, hurlant et couvrant son visage de ses mains. Maud se remit sur ses pieds, prête à prononcer le contrecharme, mais une voix parla, froide et dure, derrière elle :

"Que veut dire tout ceci ?"

"Professeur", haleta Maud, se tournant à lui. "Elle-"

"Silence", la rabroua-t-il. Ignorant les gémissements aigus de Muriel sur l'instant, il se tourna vers les autres Serpentards rassemblés alentours. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"J'ai tout vu, Professeur," dit une voix traînante et Drago Malfoy joua des coudes pour se placer devant les autres. "Muriel lisait un livre, se mêlant des ses affaires et Maud est entrée et l'a délibérément provoquée, essayant de commencer un combat-"

Maud le regarda fixement, respirant durement. "Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Merci, M. Malfoy," dit Rogue. "Retournez dans vos dortoirs. Je traiterai avec cet ... incident ... moi-même."

À contrecœur, les autres Serpentards s'éloignèrent. Cependant, ils écouteraient ce qui arriverait ensuite et Maud n'avait aucun espoir que cette question soit vraiment traitée en privé.

"Je suis extrêmement déçu par votre conduite, Mlle Maugrey," dit Rogue. Sa voix était douce, mais elle ne recelait aucune gentillesse, aucun espoir de pitié. Il fit un signe de baguette vers Muriel, dit "Fortitudo!" Et elle s'effondra sur le plancher en haletant.

"Allez dans votre chambre, Mlle Groggins," lui dit-il. "Soyez sûre que je punirais la conduite de Mlle Maugrey comme elle le mérite."

"Professeur", dit Maud désespérément. "Vous ne pouvez pas croire-"

Il l'interrompit brutalement. "M. Malfoy est un membre remarquable de la Maison des Serpentards depuis quatre ans. Je croirais son jugement même si je n'avais pas vu votre-" sa lèvre se replia - " mauvaise conduite - par moi-même. Je vois, Mlle Maugrey, que je me sois grandement trompé en ce qui vous concerne. Il semble que je devrai rabaisser mon opinion de vous, puisque vous vous êtes prouvée si indigne d'elle."

Maud le regarda fixement, incapable de croire ce qu'elle entendait.

"En effet", continua Rogue froidement, "je commence à me demander si vous appartenez à cette Maison du tout. Puisque vous semblez incapable de vous faire des amis ici, ou de vous conduire d'une façon qui convienne à un Serpentard, je considère formuler une demande au Directeur pour vous faire rerépartir. Publiquement."

Elle n'avait jamais été répartie en premier lieu et ils savaient cela tous les deux, mais la menace était réelle. Il était aussi probable que le Choixpeau la mette à Serdaique -ou pire Gryffondor -qu'autre part et le travail minutieux de six années serait ruiné.

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots désinvoltes dans la bibliothèque qu'elle les avait regrettés; mais elle n'avait jamais rêvé qu'ils eussent pu blesser Rogue si profondément. C'était comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé - la confiance, l'amitié, la cause commune - s'était désagrégé en un instant. Sa fierté était-elle donc vraiment si fragile ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et supporté, elle avait peine à y croire et pourtant, il semblait n'y avoir aucune autre explication.

"Allez immédiatement voir M. Rusard pour votre retenue," lui dit-il. "Je lui annoncerai votre arrivée et il trouvera sans aucun doute quelque chose d'approprié et de déplaisant à vous faire faire." D'un geste rapide il souleva Athéna de son épaule. "Et je vous rendrai votre hibou quand M. Rusard me dira que vous avez fini."

Voir par les yeux d'Athéna quand le petit hibou était dans un emplacement différent serait si désorientant, ce serait même pire qu'être aveugle : et Rogue devait le savoir. Chassant les larmes qui menaçaient, elle murmura, "Abiungo" et laissa l'obscurité l'avaler.

"Vous trouverez seule votre chemin jusqu'au bureau de M Rusard," dit la belle, l'impitoyable voix de son mentor. "Vous pouvez faire cela sans Athéna, je crois ?"

Cela lui prendrait des heures, à moins qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider. Mais il devait savoir aussi cela.

"Oui, Professeur Rogue," chuchota-t-elle.

***

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que non seulement sa mère mais son père aussi étaient morts, elle s'était imaginée combattant intrépidement le mal, la baguette à la main, flambant d'une colère juste que tout sorcier sombre pourrait reconnaître. Elle ne serait pas capable de le faire à Durmstrang, pas si elle voulait rester là-bas. Mais osait-elle faire rien de moins ?

Comme d'habitude, l'Oncle Alastor anticipa ses pensées. "Il y a une chose que tu dois te rappeler, Maud. Quand tu te bats contre l'obscurité, bats toi durement. Tiens toi fermement pour ce que tu sais être juste : aucune excuse, aucun compromis. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne deviens pas cette chose que tu combats. Soit féroce si tu le dois, mais ne les laisse jamais te rendre cruelle."

***

Pendant qu'elle trébuchait le long du couloir, sentant son chemin aveuglément le long de la pierre froide, humide, les mots de son oncle résonnaient à ses oreilles. Ne les laisse jamais te rendre cruelle...

Pourquoi cette formule parmi toutes les autres qu'elle aurait pu choisir ? Maud avait toujours évité d'utiliser les Arts Sombres: grâce à son séjour à Durmstrang, la connaissance était là, mais elle avait décidé de ne jamais en tirer avantage. Cependant, lancer l'Effroi Informe contre un être humain était très près de la ligne. Et pourtant cela avait été le premier charme qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Et à propos de la bibliothèque, où elle avait raillé Rogue devant les Weasleys, les laissant penser qu'elle le respectait et se souciait de lui aussi peu qu'ils le faisaient ? Sa réputation à lui avait été en jeu autant que la sienne, bien sûr; mais franchement dit, elle avait pensé seulement à elle. Pour la même raison égoïste, elle assistait aux cours de Rogue jour après jour, l'observant railler et maltraiter les Gryffondors avec toutes les apparences de l'apprécier, ne disant jamais rien...

Dans son esprit elle avait fait des excuses pour eux deux, se disant que la vindicte de Rogue était seulement une apparence, qu'il avait besoin d'apparaître cruel pour maintenir sa réputation, de même qu'elle devait rester froide et distante pour maintenir la sienne. Après tout, il avait sauvé sa vie quand elle était enfant, prenant d'énormes risques; et il avait travaillé dur depuis son transfert à Poudlard pour lui donner toute l'aide et tout l'appui dont elle avait eu besoin. Elle avait eu de bonnes raisons de croire en lui, malgré toutes les apparences du contraire. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était retourné contre elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait mis sa foi en une illusion, si elle avait fait confiance à un mensonge...

Elle se dirigeait juste sous la voûte qui la mènerait à l'escalier quand une voix profonde, chaude sortit de la noirceur et elle se figea.

"Mlle Maugrey. Puis-je vous offrir mon bras ?"

C'était Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Paradisio

Même aveugle, Maud pouvait dire la différence entre le chemin jusqu'au bureau d'Argus Rusard et là où Dumbledore la menait. "Professeur", protesta- t-elle, "Je suis supposée aller en retenue-"

"Je suis conscient de cela, Mademoiselle Maugrey," dit-il gravement. "Néanmoins, je voudrais te parler tout d'abord."

Maud libéra son souffle dans un soupir. "Oui, Professeur."

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence, puis tournèrent un coin et s'arrêtèrent. "Sirop fondant," dit Dumbledore, et la conduisit vers l'avant, sur un escalier automatique qui accédait à son bureau.

"Maintenant", dit-il, la guidant par la porte et la fermant derrière eux, "assieds-toi s'il te plaît et mets-toi à l'aise."

Elle s'était à peine assise sur la chaise lorsqu' il y eut un bruissement musical de plumes et un poids solide posé sur son épaule, la faisant vaciller sur le côté, et sursauter. Le phœnix de Dumbledore était beaucoup plus lourd qu'Athéna et pourtant ses serres l'avaient saisie si doucement qu'elle ne sentait aucune douleur.

"C'est très gentil à toi, Fumseck," dit Dumbledore. "Maud, si tu le souhaites, Fumseck agira comme tes yeux tandis que tu es ici."

Elle fut surprise. "Mais je ne peux pas. Avec un nouvel hôte cela prends du temps et de la préparation..."

"Pas avec Fumseck," dit Dumbledore. "Essaye-le voir."

Maud mordit sa lèvre, sceptique mais ne voulant pas le contredire. "Iungo", murmura-t-elle...

... Et immédiatement son monde éclata de lumière.

L'observation par les yeux du phœnix était différente de tout ce que Maud avait éprouvé auparavant. Tout dans le bureau de Dumbledore semblait plus profond, plus riche, d'une façon ou d'une autre plus significatif que lors de sa première visite : les couleurs plus vives, les détails plus complexes et plus beaux. Dumbledore lui-même semblait entouré d' un rougeoiement chaud d'or et ses yeux scintillaient comme des constellations.

"Mieux ?" dit-il.

Maud inclina la tête, encore trop éblouie pour parler.

"Bien". Il s'assit derrière le bureau, en face d'elle et croisa ses doigts devant son long nez. "Maintenant, ma chère, ton oncle Alastor m'a récemment exprimé quelques soucis sur ton bien-être ici à Poudlard." Il fit une pause. "Et à la lumière des événements d'aujourd'hui, je tends à être d'accord avec lui. Tu es évidemment malheureuse à Serpentard et je me demande si tu pourrais reconsidérer ton choix."

Son regard fixe était plein de bonté, mais néanmoins perçant. Elle voulait l'éviter, mais Fumseck ne le lui permettait pas. Enfin elle dit tranquillement, "Oui, professeur, les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi Serpentard me sont ... moins claires à présent."

***

"Il est bon de te revoir, Maudie."

Son oncle était plus mince et plus gris qu'elle ne s'en souvenait et les ombres pâles sous ses yeux parlaient des longs mois d'emprisonnement qu'il avait supporté. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres si longtemps, alors que tous les rapports disaient qu'il était en bonne santé et apparemment heureux à Poudlard : seulement maintenant, alors qu'il était trop tard, elle avait appris la pénible vérité.

Une partie d'elle se blâmait. Elle n'avait pas été là pour lui, et elle aurait dû l'être. A cause de l'accident qui avait mis un terme à sa première année d'études, elle était devenue majeure six mois avant n'importe lequel de ses camarades de classe- il n'y avait eu aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas faire partie de la délégation pour le Tournoi des Trois aux examens de qualification, elle s'était délibérément retenue. À Poudlard, où c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit, Karkaroff serait sous la surveillance de son oncle, ainsi il n'y avait aucun besoin d'elle là-bas. Et si elle restait à Durmstrang en absence de son Directeur, elle pourrait finalement avoir l'occasion de regarder ses fichiers secrets...

Cela avait été une excuse, bien sûr et une boiteuse. La vérité était, qu' elle n'avait pas voulu voir Poudlard, pas voulu connaître ce qu'elle avait manqué toutes ces années. Cela lui avait pris une longue période de temps pour s'adapter à Durmstrang et même maintenant elle avait peu d'amis: la chance de comparer cela avec une autre école pourrait bien l'empêtrer dans l'amertume et le regret.

Elle n'avait jamais prévu que ne pas aller à Poudlard aboutirait à un regret plus amer encore. Si elle y était allée, elle aurait pu voir à travers la tromperie de jeune Barty Croupton, exposer le faux Fol Oeil avant qu'il ne puisse faire aboutir ses plans. Et alors l'Oncle Alastor n'aurait pas souffert si longtemps, si seul.

Quelque chose dans son expression avait du la trahir, parce qu'il prit ses mains et les serra d'une manière rassurante. "Rien de tout cela, gamine. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. Mais ton travail à Durmstrang est fini maintenant, et je veux que tu rentres à la maison. Karkaroff aurait pu faire une bêtise , mais il y a une anguille encore plus glissante sur laquelle j'ai l’œil maintenant, à Poudlard. Tu pourrais m'aider là-bas."

Si jamais elle avait pensé refuser , renoncer à sa double vie et revenir du froid, elle ne pouvait plus le faire à présent. "Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un autre Mangemort qui est encore libre. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue. »

***

"Je vois," dit Dumbledore. "Et Professeur Rogue semble en faire de même. Tu sais qu'il a recommandé que tu sois publiquement répartie ?"

"Il m'a dit qu'il considérait cela, oui." De toutes ses cruautés, c'est celle là qui faisait le plus mal. Elle pouvait s'accommoder des humiliations, même peut-être les tourner à son avantage. Mais une répartition publique emporterait quelque chose qu'elle estimait beaucoup plus que sa fierté.

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ferait une telle suggestion ?"

Pour me blesser. Pour me chasser. Pour me punir de m'être moquée de lui devant les Weasleys. "Je ne peux pas dire exactement, professeur. Il a semblé penser que j'étais - indigne d'être à Serpentard."

"Ou que tu avais échoué à te conduire de la façon qu'il exige de ses étudiants préférés. Ce n'est pas nécessairement la même chose."

Maud fronça les sourcils. "Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas."

Dumbledore sourit doucement derrière sa barbe blanche. "Joues-tu aux échecs, Maud ?" Il indiqua un jeu sur une table basse à sa droite, où une partie battait évidemment son plein. "Je reconnais être un joueur quelque peu indifférent, mais néanmoins j'aime ce jeu."

Selon toute apparence il avait changé le sujet; mais Maud savait qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, ou penser que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait sans rapport. La curiosité piquée, elle se tourna dans sa chaise - cette fois Fumseck suivit son mouvement et son regard tourna avec elle - pour considérer l'échiquier et son complément de pièces blanches et noires.

C'était évident à première vue que les noirs étaient plus nombreux que les blancs et semblaient gagner. Juste comment c'était arrivé, cependant, n'était pas clair avant que Dumbledore n'ait frappé l'échiquier légèrement avec sa baguette. Les pièces se mirent en action, galopant jusqu'à leurs positions de départ et ensuite, mouvement par mouvement, rejouèrent le jeu jusqu'à son point présent.

Elle observa le cycle trois fois, fascinée. Les blancs devaient être Dumbledore : un joueur conservateur, protégeant ses pions aussi longtemps que possible et les abandonnant seulement à contrecœur. Le joueur noir, d'autre part, était hardi et impitoyable, sacrifiant des pièces sans hésitation pour gagner un avantage tactique et dirigeant en même temps furtivement un simple pion, à l'air vulnérable à travers l'échiquier. Dans deux mouvements, Maud réalisa, ce pion deviendrait une reine noire, rapide et mortelle : et le peu d'avantage que les blancs conservaient encore serait perdu.

Il n'y avait aucun besoin de demander qui le partenaire d'échecs de Dumbledore pouvait être. S'il avait signé son nom à travers l'échiquier sa personnalité ne pourrait pas avoir été plus évidente.

"Si tu veux bien m'excuser un moment," dit Dumbledore, "j'ai une soudaine envie de thé. En voudras-tu ?"

"Oui", dit Maud. "Merci."

Il lui fit un sourire doux et partit.

Quand il fut parti, Maud se leva de sa chaise et marcha, étreignant ses coudes et tremblant un peu, bien que la pièce soit loin d'être froide. Le bureau de Dumbledore était presque le même que lors de sa première visite, à part une chose : le Choixpeau était posé sur une planche derrière le bureau. La déchirure le long de son bord lui sourit et son estomac donna une embardée oblique étrange : oserait-elle ?

Elle fit un pas hésitant vers le chapeau, puis un autre. À tout moment elle s'attendait à ce que Fumseck trille une protestation, mais il s'installa simplement plus fermement sur son épaule, frottant ses plumes soyeuses contre sa joue. "Alors d'accord," dit-elle à haute voix et elle coiffa le Choixpeau d'un geste décidé.

"Intéressant", fit un murmure pensif sous le rebord. "Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés auparavant. Fais-moi voir... Courage là, certainement; mais il y a de l'intelligence aussi et aucun doute de cela, tu travailles dur... Mince alors, mais tu es ambitieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne te retiendra et tu feras ce qu'il faut pour y arriver, peu importe qui ou quoi est sur ton chemin... Oui, je pense, aucune erreur ici, ça doit absolument être SERPENTARD!"

Le dernier mot vint comme un cri qui se répercuta autour de la chambre et Maud enleva si vite le chapeau de sa tête qu'elle désarçonna presque Fumseck. Elle tremblait de partout et elle put tout juste regagner sa chaise avant de s'effondrer.

"Et bien", dit une voix derrière elle, très doucement. "C'était inattendu. Mais aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici, Mlle Maugrey."

Ses mains serrèrent durement les bras de la chaise, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne parla pas non plus. Rogue fit un pas dans sa ligne de vision, resta debout un instant en la regardant avec une expression illisible sur son visage, puis il se tourna vers l'échiquier et fit avancer le pion noir. Celui-ci retroussa ses petites robes et se dépêcha d'aller la place indiquée, comme s'il craignait les conséquences de sa désobéissance.

"Ah, vous voilà, Severus," dit Dumbledore, apparaissant d'une pièce à côté avec un plateau lourdement chargé sur lequel étaient une théière d'argent fumante, un plat de biscuits dégouttant de confiture et trois tasses de porcelaine. "Juste à temps pour le thé."

***

"Dumbledore a confiance en lui," dit son oncle, "et quoi que certains puissent dire, Dumbledore n'a jamais été un imbécile. Et je ne nierai pas que Rogue s'est rendu utile pour notre côté, ça et là. Mais j'ai surveillé cet homme tout l'été, et de ce que je vois il n'est aucunement différent de ce qu'il a toujours été-un tyran méprisant au ton mielleux. De plus, un homme qui a servi Voldemort une fois pourrait le servir de nouveau et je ne suis pas sûr que Rogue soit beaucoup plus digne de confiance que Karkaroff. Non, Maudie, Rogue a besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller et tu es la meilleure personne que j'aurais pu espérer."

"Ce ne sera pas facile," dit Maud après une pause. "À Durmstrang personne ne savait ou ne se souciait de qui mon oncle pouvait être. Mais à Poudlard -tu ne penses pas qu'il semblera un peu étrange que la nièce de Maugrey Fol Oeil arrive à Serpentard ?"

"Pas quand ils sauront que tu as passé les six dernières années à Durmstrang - et particulièrement pas si je te mets à la porte d'abord." Il sourit. "Je peux toujours te reprendre , très à contrecœur, après l'année scolaire."

Elle inclina la tête, acceptant la logique sans rendre son sourire. "Et après une semaine ou deux là-bas, une ou deux beuglantes de toi devraient faire passer le message à quiconque aurait pu le manquer."

"Je te retrouve enfin," dit-il. "Donc tu le feras."

"Oui".

"Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas faux bond." Il serra sa main de nouveau. "Je suis fatigué, Maudie. Cette affaire avec le jeune Croupton l'année dernière m'a pris beaucoup de forces, et l'été n'a pas été facile. Mais t'avoir à Poudlard mettra mon esprit à l'aise. Dumbledore est un bon Directeur - le meilleur. Il s'occupera de toi."

"Ce sera un changement agréable," dit Maud avec une ironie désabusée et l'Oncle Alastor rit.

***

"Directeur," dit Rogue d'une voix plate, "puis-je demander ce que Mlle Maugrey fait ici ? Je lui ai ordonné d'aller voir M. Rusard-"

"Et je l'ai fait changer de destination," dit Dumbledore, versant calmement le thé. "Avec un heureux résultat, comme vous venez d'entendre. Il est évident que Mlle Maugrey appartient à Serpentard, après tout."

Et qu'est-ce que cela dit de moi ? voulut demander Maud, mais avec Rogue debout à un pas d'elle la question n'était pas exactement diplomatique.

Dumbledore, cependant, l'anticipa : "L'ambition est une chose puissante, Maud. Elle peut mener à de nobles actes, ou aboutir à une soif égoïste du pouvoir. La détermination dans la poursuite de ses fins peut être une grande force - ou une grande faiblesse. Il est vrai que Serpentard a produit plus de magiciens sombres que n'importe laquelle des autres maisons de Poudlard. Mais-" il lui tendit une tasse et une soucoupe - "il en a produit de grands, aussi."

Maud était silencieuse, n'ayant pas assez confiance en elle pour parler. Elle versa du lait dans son thé et le remua lentement.

"Prenez donc un biscuit, Severus," dit Dumbledore, lui passant le plat.

"Non, merci," dit Rogue sèchement. Elle pouvait sentir son regard fixe sur elle, noir et implacable. "Directeur, indépendamment de l'allégeance de maison de Mlle Maugrey, sa conduite de cette après-midi doit encore être prise en compte -"

"Ah, oui. Vous avez tout a fait raison." Dumbledore tartina un biscuit de confiture et de crème fraîche, le mit dans une serviette et se leva, sa tasse de thé à la main. "Je vous laisse discuter la question en privé." Il alla à l'échiquier et fit un mouvement apparemment irréfléchi, puis sortit par la porte et la ferma derrière lui.

Il y eut une longue et terrible pause, pendant laquelle Maud regardait fixement sa tasse et Rogue ne disait rien. Alors enfin sa voix soyeuse rompit le silence :

"Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas vous retirer de Serpentard, Mlle Maugrey. Mais tant que vous restez sous mon autorité j'exigerai que vous vous conduisiez d'une façon appropriée à un membre de ma Maison. Est ce clair?"

Elle leva la tête, les yeux brûlants. "Vous savez ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Muriel," accusa-t-elle. "Et vous savez pourquoi."

"Cela ne serait pas arrivé," dit Rogue d'un ton égal, "si vous n'aviez pas conversé avec les jumeaux Weasley d'une façon malheureuse et très publique. Si vous ne vous comporterez pas comme une Serpentard, vous ne devez pas vous attendre à ce que je vous traite en temps que telle."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous insulter," dit-elle, essayant de parler avec dignité, mais une larme s'échappa déloyalement du coin d'un de ses yeux et tandis qu'elle coulait froidement sur sa joue elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit désormais. "Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que les gens parlaient de - je ne savais pas quoi dire."

Rogue la regarda fixement un moment, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit, un son si peu familier et si inattendu qu'elle resta abasourdie. "Vous voulez dire que c'est ce qui vous inquiétait ?" Il sortit un mouchoir de sa manche, et le lui jeta d'un mouvement du poignet. "Séchez vos larmes, Mlle Maugrey. Je regrette de vous dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à briser mon cœur de pierre."

"Alors pourquoi - ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Ne soyez pas idiote, jeune fille. Pensiez-vous vraiment que m'entendre rejeté comme candidat plausible à la romance serait un choc ? Ou pensiez-vous que j'ignore ce que je vois dans le miroir chaque matin ? Soyez en certaine, je n'exige pas ou ne souhaite même pas que mes élèves me trouvent attirant. Mes soucis concernant votre conversation avec les Weasleys étaient d'une tout autre sorte."

Maud le regarda, muette. Il disait la vérité, là dessus aucun doute, mais comment pouvait-elle avoir été aussi - elle avait horreur même de penser cela, mais il n'y avait aucun autre mot - aveugle ?

Rogue continua, son visage se durcissant, "je ne peux pas me permettre d'être associé à un élève qui fréquente les Gryffondors - moins encore ceux qui sont des amis d'Harry Potter. Si vous aviez pensé à cela plus soigneusement, Mlle Maugrey, vous l'auriez compris. Votre conversation avec les Weasleys me met dans une position dangereuse. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, que de me dissocier de vous publiquement, jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez compris votre erreur et l'ayez corrigée - ou bien abandonné le but pour lequel vous avez rejoint la Maison des Serpentards pour retourner à la vie normale." Il fit une pause. "J'avais ...des raisons de croire ... qu'il aurait été mieux pour vous de faire le second choix."

"Parce qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais devenir Auror tant que je serai aveugle." Sa gorge était serrée. "Et que vos meilleures tentatives pour me guérir ont échoué."

"Oui". Il y avait eu une légère hésitation avant le mot, et elle pouvait sentir qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le presser plus.

"Savez-vous que mon oncle m'a envoyé ici pour vous espionner ?"

"Bien sûr". Il découvrit ses dents dans un autre sourire plus morne. "Je l'ai pris comme un compliment à mes capacités. Et comme la preuve que vous n'aviez jamais encore trahi mon secret, et qu'il était peu probable que vous le fassiez maintenant."

Elle ne dit rien, ses mains nouant et dénouant le mouchoir noir sur ses genoux.

"Mais il y a une chose que vous devez apprendre," dit-il. "Avec vous et le Professeur Dumbledore, je peux être légèrement plus relâché, parce que vous savez ce que je suis. Mais je montre un visage différent au reste du monde, et si vous attendez de la gentillesse de ma part- en particulier envers les nombreux élèves de sang mêlé ou Moldu, ou envers ceux dont les parents étaient connus pour leur opposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres- vous serez déçue. Il y a plusieurs Mangemorts toujours en liberté, beaucoup d'entre eux en position de pouvoir. Ils savent tous à quoi je ressemblais quand je servais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et si pendant un moment je semble avoir changé, je perdrai ce peu d'influence que j'ai parmi eux. Drago Malfoy n'est pas le seul étudiant à Poudlard en position de faire ou de détruire ma réputation."

"Je ne peux pas discuter votre logique," lui dit-elle tranquillement. "Mais je me demande comment vous dormez la nuit."

Rogue posa les mains contre ses yeux, premier mouvement totalement sans surveillance qu'elle ait jamais vu de lui. "Asphodèle et armoise," dit-il. "En petites quantités, mais très efficaces."

***

Au moment où il l'avait invitée à entrer dans son bureau, au moment où il lui avait dit ces quelques premiers mots, elle avait su. A ce moment son monde s'était renversé et avait atterri sur une nouvelle fondation chancelante : l'homme qu'elle avait été envoyée surveiller, l'ancien Mangemort dont son oncle se méfiait tellement, était le même homme qui avait une fois sauvé sa vie. Les années avaient mangé la douceur de son visage et ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'elle s'en souvenait. Mais impossible de ne pas reconnaître sa voix .

Il semblait creux, s'était-elle surprise à penser. Comme si quelque cancer caché de souffrance le rongeait de l'intérieur, le dépouillant jusqu'à l'os. Elle pensait savoir ce que c'était et son cœur alla à lui : une double vie était un fardeau lourd et la pression sur lui devait être plus grande que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais dû porter.

Elle avait alors décidé, à ce moment, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas porter ce fardeau seul.

* * *

Maud se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers lui, mit une main sur son bras. Elle le sentit frissonner, mais il ne bougea pas. "Mon oncle m'a dit une fois," dit-elle doucement, "que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne devez pas devenir la chose contre laquelle vous vous battez."

"C'est trop tard,"dit-il, d'une façon calme et égale. "Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être autre chose. J'ai toujours su que Voldemort reviendrait. Qui Severus Rogue pourrait avoir été, sans lui, vous et moi ne pourrons peut-être jamais le savoir."

Elle le regarda fermement, puis se tourna et revint vers l'échiquier. Avec un mouvement délibéré elle prit le pion noir, ignorant son couinement effrayé et le posa sur la dernière case. "Pourquoi n'attendons nous pas pour voir ?" dit-elle. "Ensemble".

Ses lèvres se séparèrent, les lignes dures de son visage se relâchant et pour un instant il sembla aussi jeune qu'il l'avait fait la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Alors, inexplicablement, il commença à rire. "En tant que déclaration spectaculaire, Maud," dit-il, "c'était très efficace. Mais je ne ferais pas cela, à votre place. Dumbledore nous tient en échec."

Elle regarda derrière elle, étonnée et constata qu'il avait raison. Embarrassée, elle remit le pion où il avait été. "C'est votre jeu," dit- elle. "J'ai évidemment encore beaucoup à apprendre."

L'amusement sur le visage de Rogue disparut peu à peu pour laisser la place au sérieux. Il la rejoignit et prit sa main dans la sienne. "Je vous apprendrai," dit-il, "tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Et si nous survivons..."

Fumseck s'élança de son épaule, se posa sur le dossier de la chaise de Dumbledore. Désorientée, elle se vit avec Rogue, à travers le regard fixe et transparent du phœnix : sombre et clair, homme et fille, enseignant et élève : semblant opposés, et pourtant réunis.

"Alors," dit-elle, serrant sa main et tournant son visage vers lui avec un sourire, "mon Oncle vous tuera."

Il lâcha brusquement sa main. "Je l'avais oublié."

"Je plaisantais!"

"Pas moi."

"Je pense," dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière eux, "qu'il ne serait pas imprudent de mettre l'oncle de Maud au courant, Severus. Si Mlle Maugrey doit rester sous votre tutelle, alors elle et Alastor devront organiser une séparation complète et je ne pense sûr de dire qu'elle ne désirerait pas faire ainsi sans sa coopération."

Rogue sembla exaspéré. "Directeur, êtes vous obligé d'agir ainsi ?"

"Le fait de se tenir la main entre enseignants et élèves," dit Dumbledore placidement, rentrant dans la pièce et remettant une Athéna somnolente à Maud, "est expressément interdit par le règlement intérieur de l'école. Comme réprimande, Severus, vos privilèges d'octroi de détention sont temporairement révoqués." Il tapota légèrement Fumseck de sa baguette, dit "Abiungo" et le lien visuel avec le phœnix s'effondra, la laissant dans l'obscurité.

Maud reposa Athéna sur son épaule, murmura le charme de liaison et le bureau de Dumbledore revint à sa vue. "Je parlerai à mon oncle," dit-elle à Rogue, "et je lui dirai comment vous m'avez sauvé la vie. C'est à dire avec votre permission."

Sa bouche se tordit de déplaisir, mais après un instant il consentit. "Très bien. Mais assurez vous que c'est votre oncle," Elle hocha la tête et il continua, "Et quoi que vous fassiez, ne parlez pas là où vous pourriez être entendus. Vous ne savez pas encore combien est en jeu"

"Je sais." Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Professeur, puis-je me retirer ?"

"Je suggérerais un long détour avant de retourner à votre dortoir, mais oui."

"Et je dois vous avertir," dit Rogue, "que la réception dans ma classe sera ... moins qu'agréable dans les prochains jours."

"Ce n'est rien comparé à la réception que je vais probablement avoir à mon retour au dortoir," dit Maud. Elle étendit la main vers son épaule, et caressa doucement Athéna. Le petit hibou hulula et mordilla ses doigts, la consolant. "Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je peux me débrouiller."

"Je commence à comprendre," dit Rogue sèchement, "qu'il y a remarquablement peu de choses desquelles vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller, Mlle Maugrey. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte."

* * *

Elle était un enfant de nouveau, écoutant aveuglément la voix rauque et basse de son oncle pendant qu'il la berçait contre lui et essuyait ses larmes.

"Tu m'as moi maintenant, Maudie. Je ne peux pas te rendre tes parents, ou prendre leur place, mais je te jure que je prendrai bien soin de toi. Et les Mangemorts qui sont venus chez toi - nous les trouverons, ne crains rien, et je les verrai punis même si je dois le faire moi-même."

Mais en ce qui concerne les autres ? Elle voulut lui demander, mais sa gorge était aussi étranglée avec ses pleurs. Qui les punira ?

Si elle n'avait pas été aveugle, elle aurait pu croire que deux hommes en particuliers étaient coupables de la mort de ses parents et se serait consommée avec une faim de vengeance personnelle. Mais le mal qui avait détruit sa famille n'avait aucun visage. Ce n'était pas les Mangemorts, mais ce qu'ils représentaient, qu'elle apprit à détester cette nuit là : une chose qui ne pourrait jamais être enfermée à Azkaban, ou exécutée même . C'était plus grand que Voldemort lui-même et quoiqu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le détruire, néanmoins elle savait qu'il fallait se battre contre cela. C'était une réalisation qui définirait sa vie .

* * *

Cela avait pris à Maud treize ans pour apprécier cela, mais sa cécité était un cadeau. Cela l'avait limitée, mais l'avait aussi libérée. Et maintenant, à cause de cela, un homme remarquable lui faisait confiance ,un homme dont elle pouvait parfois mettre en doute les méthodes, mais dont elle ne pourrait jamais mettre en doute l'intégrité. Elle pouvait seulement évaluer les moyens exacts avec lesquels il projetait de se heurter à l'obscurité: mais elle sentait instinctivement que le coup, quand il viendrait, serait puissant.

Et si en le soutenant elle pouvait renforcer son bras un iota, cela en vaudrait la peine.

Debout dans le couloir éclairé par la lune à l'extérieur du bureau de Dumbledore , Maud palpa le mouchoir noir, caché dans la poche de sa robe et sourit. Puis elle se tourna et marcha intrépidement vers l'obscurité.

FIN


End file.
